I Never Knew
by Radiant Dreams
Summary: Rich, spoiled Naruto makes Sasuke's life hell and has never given a second thought about it. But he's never known anything about all the abuse Sasuke takes or the destiny he tries to escape.
1. My Wish for Tomorrow

**I Never Knew**

**Summary: Rich, spoiled Naruto makes Sasuke's life hell and has never given a second thought about it. But he's never known anything about all the abuse Sasuke takes or the destiny he tries to escape.**

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story right now, since I've got a lot waiting to be updated, but I just can't get this idea out of my head. I'll still be updating on 'My Wishing Star', though.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Wish for Tomorrow**

**Sasuke's POV:**

If you'd asked any 15-year-old what their biggest worry was, it'd probably be I'm not pretty, or rich, or popular. But my only worry is that I won't be alive tomorrow. Or I'd be captured. I don't know which one would be worse, I'd rather not even know.

I tore through the alley, running until my legs burned and never dared to sneak a look behind me. For one, it would only slow me down and I couldn't risk that and two, it would only make this scarier. Running to avoid being caught was one thing, but running for your life was another. I knew they were on the trail…they were hunting again...with only one objective in mind. Me. I closed my eyes and tried not to think of the consequences if I got caught…it was worse than just prostitution, or slavery. I didn't even want to think about it.

I felt myself slowing down, but I couldn't stop. If I stopped, I'd regret it for the rest of my life. I had to do this…I can do this. With every step I took, I'd stay free one more second. And that meant the world to me…that meant everything.

Without warning, I collapsed. My body was so tired from yesterday's chase that I just couldn't force it to even move any more. I'd reached my limit, and would suffer the consequences.

But surprisingly, the footsteps behind me stopped. I heard faint voices that I couldn't decipher, one of them louder and more commanding than others. Their leader, Pein, was probably making up another plan. I was too tired to care. I felt my eyelids droop and my body relax. My body was ignoring every command I gave it to move. To my surprise, I heard them retreat slowly. After a few minutes to make sure that they weren't just trying to trick me into letting off my guard, I breathed out a sigh of relief and drifted away, letting the darkness envelope around me.

The last thing I thought of was Orochimaru, and all the pain I'd feel later on. I knew I wouldn't make it to Orochimaru's on time, and I'd pay for it. I'd pay for it well.

**-At Konoha High-**

**Naruto's POV:**

Neji had an arm draped around me as we walked to class. I loved Neji more than anything in the world, and he loved me back. I was perfect's best friend. Everything about me was flawless…I was smart, handsome, athletic, and popular. Anything a person could wish for. Not only that, but I had the best family, and the greatest brother in the universe. My family ran a police force in Konoha, and by doing so, we were rich…stinking rich. I even had my own private limo.

I was proud of myself, and felt superior. I could make any girl do anything I wanted just for a date with me. I could make heads turn when I walked through the halls. It was like I had some kind of invisible aura.

And best of all, I had my own punching bag: Sasuke Uchiha. I don't care what happens to the kid. All that I knew was that he was a nerd, a loner, a loser, a geek, a weirdo, a freak, and a million other things. I loved making him feel pain, I enjoyed making him suffer. It made me feel ecstatic. But it wasn't as if I could stop it now that the whole school's followed my lead. The Uchiha couldn't make it two steps inside the school without being called a nickname, and that didn't count what happened on the way _to _school.

And speaking of the devil, there he was. I walked with Neji towards Sasuke and lifted him up by the collar.

"Hey there, faggot," I sneered, smirking at him. I saw fear in his eyes as he tried to pull away. I wrapped my hands around his neck and threw him against his locker. I could tell the lock dug into his back when he winced.

"Naruto…let's go somewhere else," Neji said from behind me. Neji was the only person who had the guts to order me around or argue with me. The only thing I didn't like about him was that he didn't enjoy torturing the stupid Uchiha, and I just couldn't understand that.

"After I'm done with the nerd," I protested, then turned my attention back to Sasuke. I was cutting off his air supply, and he started to choke, struggling against me.

"Pathetic," I muttered as I punched him in the stomach, making tears spring into his eyes.

"S…s-stop," he cried out, and I slapped him. People in the hallway were gathering to watch and cheering me on, all except Neji. He just stood by me and looked away, as if he was ashamed of me. I suddenly thought of a good way to teach the raven a little lesson.

"Listen, freak. You will give me 10 bucks each day at lunch time and I'll leave you alone for a little while, how's that?"

I saw panic in his eyes, and my grin grew even wider.

"I…I-I really d-don't have the money, I d-don't have e-enough to pay you…please just let me g-go," he stuttered back.

I narrowed my eyes, and tightened my grip on his neck, making him choke and struggle for air. "You listen to me, you little piece of shit. You are going to pay me $10 each day whether you like it or not or else," I threatened, making him tremble beneath me.

With that I let him fall to the group, coughing and gasping, and walked away with Neji while the rest of the crowd laughed at him. He looked so pathetic that I laughed with them, making faces at the Uchiha while we walked away. Neji gave me a look on the way back to class...he seemed rather disturbed about the whole scene. It made me slightly angry, but I loved him too much to let my anger out on him.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that he really _didn't_ have the money?" Neji asked on the way to class. I only snorted back. If only I knew what Sasuke went through each day.

**Sasuke's POV:**

I couldn't stop the tears as I limped through the bathroom. First Orochimaru's beatings, now Naruto's. I could still see his hand prints on my neck and arms. Orochimaru would surely notice them, then question me. I knew I wouldn't have a good enough answer, and I'd probably have to go through another session with him. Then at night, when he was done with me and threw me out into the streets, I'd have to escape my captors if they came. I didn't even know the last time I rested in peace. From the moment I was born, my life had been worse than hell.

I leaned against a tree outside in the garden after looking over my bruises in the bathroom. I was too tired to go to my first class, and I knew Kakashi would ask about it later, but I just didn't care right now. I was too tired and hungry and in pain to even think properly. And today we're having a math test in first period, so it wouldn't be a good idea. I was known to get perfect scores on tests, so Kakashi would only get more suspicious.

After I got bored, I started to carve on the tree. I started with any pictures that came into my mind, then outlined and shaded them in with the sharp edge of a rock. I drew anything that caught my attention, anything that I liked. Drawing, reading, writing, and singing were things that always made me calm down and forget everything. I loved that feeling, but I could never completely let my guard down. I wish I could just sit on a hill and stare at the stars forever, and think about my dream life. I wish I could just rest without thinking there was somebody sneaking up on me every time. I didn't even remember the last time I slept. It seemed like months ago.

I got back to school after 1st period, giving me a little time to calm down, rest, and think. It was a typical day, and I was glad that Naruto didn't confront me again. I don't know if I can take another one of his beatings. And to add on, I still had my ten dollars to worry about. Maybe I could ask Orochimaru, but I couldn't do that every day. He'd probably think I was saving it up instead of keeping myself safe at school.

I hurried on the way home; last class had run a little late and I knew I had to beat Orochimaru home or else there'd be consequences I didn't have the strength to face. But I knew it was hopeless...Orochimaru somehow never ran late.

But as I stepped through the front door as quietly as I could, I heard…

"Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun." The silky-smooth voice made me shiver. I froze in spot and stared at Orochimaru who was sitting on the couch, speechless.

"I don't know what I should punish you for first…being late or" he suddenly stopped and walked towards me. I tried to back up but he pulled hard on my arm, yanking me forward and making me yelp. "Where did these hand prints come from Sasuke?" he asked, looking over my arms and neck. "Have you been a bad boy?"

My eyes widened as I understood what he was thinking. "No…it wasn't anything like that! You…you have to believe me, really!"

"I bet you were showing yourself off to your schoolmates, huh. Being a little whore."

"No, that's not what happened! Orochimaru, I'm not lying I—"

He cut me off with a strong slap, and I fell to the floor. And the worst thing was I knew the beating was only beginning. It would last all the way until he was satisfied. Sometimes it even dragged into noon of the next day, and I would miss school now and then. Orochimaru was one thing I couldn't escape, something I couldn't escape because I couldn't even think about what would happen if I did.

**XxXxXxX**

"Get out," Orochimaru muttered before throwing me out the door, making me land on my back on the cold, hard sidewalk. A small slice of stale bread was thrown out after me. "That's all you get. Remember, Sasuke, I'll find you if you don't come back tomorrow, and you know what I'll do."

I shivered, closed my eyes hard, and nodded. Suddenly I remembered Naruto's threat. "Wait!" I shouted as he was about to close the front door behind him.

He glared at me, annoyed. "What?"

"I…a kid in my class is bullying me, and I need $10 dollars to pay him back, so please," I begged, staring up at him.

"You think I give two shits about you? Go find the money yourself, worthless brat," he spat, then slammed the door shut. I heard it lock, and I felt the urge to just cry and break down right there. Everything in my life was collapsing…I didn't even know what to do.

I started limping through the alley, finding myself a place to rest. I knew I wouldn't get to sleep tonight, I had to stay awake unless the Akatsuki start hunting again…it would be fatal if I let my guard down for even a second.

The only thing I knew I could do was stay alive until tomorrow. I could only hope that I would see the sunrise of tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update.**

'**Till Next Time,**

**Izzy**


	2. You Saved Me

**Chapter 2: You Saved Me**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and followers and favouriters! I luv you guys.**

**Just in case you're wondering, Sasuke's 15 and so is Naruto (first year of high school). Naruto's friends are pretty much all the same age. **

* * *

**-In a corner by a large garbage container-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

They never came that night, I was lucky. I would be too weak to run this time. I searched through the garbage piles, looking for anything that looked at least edible. The bread Orochimaru had given me was barely larger than a three-inch square, which didn't help the hunger pains at all. I was getting desperate, I needed something for the pain, and something to eat.

I found a few scraps of food, but it was hardly enough. I knew I had only two options: to go back to Orochimaru and plead, or steal. I have to admit I'm not a professional at stealing, but I am smart. I know when to move, when to hide, the timing, and everything. I always had this feeling in my gut when the time was right.

Going to Orochimaru, though, would be easier. But the chances of him agreeing to give me food was less than 0. He wouldn't care if I came to him bleeding to death, he'd probably say I was too much of a wimp to stand up for myself. I could never get used to his abuse, physical or emotional. All the names he called me sometimes were too much, and I tried not to let myself be convinced by him, but it was hard. If I wasn't worthless, why hadn't anyone bothered to care for me or adopt me or at least just talk to me and be my friend? Orochimaru actually giving me food willingly was pretty much a joke. A wish that would never come true. I remember what happened last time…

_**Flashback**_

"_Please, O-Orochimaru. I…I'm so hungry," I begged with my head down. I hoped I wouldn't get beaten by this, but I just couldn't take it anymore. Weeks without nutrition was making me too weak and tired to even stand up right. He walked over to me, rage filling his eyes._

_ "I fed you last week, you annoying little brat," he said, throwing me across the room. My long hair ((A/N: Let's just pretend Sasuke had long hair when he was a little younger)) got tangled in the chandelier hanging on the ceiling, and I screamed as I hung in the air by my hair. It felt like all my hair was being torn from it's roots, and my entire head was burning with pain._

_ I was out of breath after a few minutes of screaming while Orochimaru beat me up. I tried to untangle my hair, but nothing would work. _

_ "Oro…*pant* Orochimaru…please let me down," I pleaded, tears running down my face._

_**End of Flashback**_

That night he never let me down…he said it was punishment for being ungrateful that he actually took care of me. I rolled my eyes. Like he actually cared.

I knew why most of the school had turned their backs on me. Sure, Naruto played a part, but many kids in school don't like me because I'm anti-social. If only they knew how far that is from the truth. I don't want to get close to anyone simply because I don't want them to get hurt. Orochimaru considered me as his pet, one of his belongings, his toy. And nobody touched what belonged to him. Orochimaru even threatened to kill anybody I cared about, anybody I got close to, any friend. Even if it was just somebody I talked to a few times.

And I got bullied by others because I was trying to protect them? I wish they understood what I went through each day, I wonder how'd they like it to experience one day in my life. Why was life so unfair? I wish somebody would just understand…would just care instead of pretending I'm not there or thinking I'm just some worthless punching bag.

I never asked for it, I never did anything wrong. So why did I deserve this? All I ever wanted was a friend, somebody to care for me, a shoulder to lean on when I cried. Was that too much to ask?

So my only choice was to steal. But I couldn't steal. Not even if I would die from this, I would never do anything out of line. I was kind-hearted, way too kind-hearted.

**-At Konoha High-**

**Naruto's POV:**

I smirked as I headed to lunch with Sakura and Ino clinging to me. The first thing I had to do was find the Uchiha and get my $10. I'd love to see his hurt and heartbroken face again…I smirked at the thought. The little Uchiha begging at my feet.

As I entered the cafeteria, I saw him standing in a corner. His eyes widened when he saw me, and he tried to look away. I could see him tremble with fear as I marched over to him and held my hand out, waiting.

He hesitantly pulled out a $5 bill, and handed it to me. My eyes narrowed, and I slapped him, but not loud enough so that everyone in the cafeteria could hear.

I whispered in his ear, "Where's the other five bucks, nerd?"

"I-I don't have any more."

I glared at him and pushed him against the two walls in the corner with his back facing me. His face was squeezed in the corner, and he let out a whimper.

"What do you mean you don't have any more?!"

"I d-don't have any more money, N…N-Naruto, please."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Please. That's the worst lie I've ever heard, loser. At least you can do better than that."

"No, I really don't you have to believe me I—"

"_I _don't have to do anything. But _you'll _give me exactly $20 tomorrow, no less." I congratulated myself for thinking of the idea, it would teach the kid a lesson in obedience.

"W-what?" he exclaimed, panic and fear written all over his face.

"If you don't pay me exactly $10, you'll pay me $20 the next day. I don't care if you pay $9.99, if you don't get it exact, you're paying me double."

I suddenly sensed his body tense up beneath me. In an angry voice he said, "I don't have to do anything, you good-for-nothing spoiled bastard."

I opened my mouth in shock. Nobody, _nobody,_ talked to Naruto Uzumaki liked that. I turned him around to face me and was just about to punch him when my fist stopped in midair and my eyes widened in surprise and horror.

**Sasuke's POV:**

He stared at me, and looked over my bruised body for a few seconds, his fist pausing in midstrike. He suddenly lowered it and brushed my dirty, mud-covered hair out of my face.

"God...what happened to you? You have blood all over your face, a black eye, so many bruises, handprints…" Naruto muttered, his eyes scanning up and down my body as I was pinned to the corner.

I snorted, annoyed. Why did he care? I mean, didn't he do that? But maybe Orochimaru went overboard this time…I knew I looked far worse than yesterday, if that was even possible.

I took advantage of his silence and pushed him away, stumbling and limping to get to the boys' bathroom. He didn't follow me, but his eyes traced me until I was gone.

**Naruto's POV:**

For the first time in my life, I was actually worried about Sasuke. For some reason, I had a feeling my friends or nobody in the school gave him those bruises and cuts…he looked so bad I even felt like comforting him.

Wait…what am I thinking? The nerd…I probably beat him up a little harsh yesterday and the wimp couldn't take it. But I knew I wouldn't go that far…I never wanted to seriously hurt him like that.

I saw him in class today again, and I suddenly noticed he had bags under his eyes and his head was almost always rested on his desk, like he was exhausted. I could tell he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

I brushed the thought away, and thought of my date with Neji tonight. I had everything imagined…the scene, the feeling, the kiss…everything.

It was perfect.

**-Naruto's house-**

**Naruto's POV:**

I had beaten my past record of two hours and forty minutes to get ready for my date. I'd actually taken more than four hours to get everything perfect, down to the very last strand of hair.

I sent Neji a text telling him I was on my way, and headed out for the movies. The air was crisp and warm...quite romantic. There was a soft breeze now and then, and suddenly the image of Neji and me kissing popped into my head. I was on my way to turn that into reality.

As I went over every last detail and thought about cool answers for any possible questions he might ask, I headed down the street. A smile was painted onto my face as I skipped past stores, feeling more cheerful than usual. I had planned to stop at a store along the way to see if I want to get something for Neji. I think I remember the store being just around the corner.

As I was about to turn the corner, I heard a scream coming from an alley that I'd just passed.

**-In the alley-**

**Sasuke's POV:**

This was no doubt the scariest time in my life. After Orochimaru threw me out of the house, I had forced my tired body into an alley, and curled up in a corner, trying to deal with the increasing pain and my headache. I haven't had any food except for that teeny piece of bread in the last month, and my stomach was screaming.

That's when I heard them again, hunting when I was vulnerable. I could feel them searching, creeping up on me. I knew they were coming to the alley from my left side, and I tried to crawl away, but I couldn't.

I just sat there pathetically, not even doing anything to protect myself while a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it walked towards me.

The Akatsuki.

All my work for the past years had all gone to waste. They had found me. I repeated the words over and over and over again, and let out a pitiful sob. The man came over to me and grabbed my shoulder. I could almost feel his smirk behind that mask.

That's when something clicked. After all those years of abuse and hiding, I couldn't just give up now. I mustered up all the strength I could and screamed for help. I tried struggling, but that did nothing against the man's iron grip.

What was I thinking? Nobody would help somebody as worthless and pathetic like me. I was homeless, broke, and pretty much beaten up half to death. I cried and tried screaming one last time, but I knew there was little hope.

I felt lightheaded, and tried to stay awake, but the darkness was calling me. I saw a flash of orange and heard a yell of pain from the man holding me before the world came dripping down my eyeballs like wet oil paint on a canvas.

* * *

** I got the ending from 'The Supernaturalist' by Eoin Colfer, I just thought it was unique. **

**Anyway, please, please review if you like it and I'll try to update soon!**

_**izzy :)**_


	3. Why Did I?

**Chapter 3: Why Did I?**

**Hi I'm back with chapter 3 :) Sorry I didn't get to update over the last two days…**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This chapter talks a bit about Naruto getting Sasuke home and Neji finding out.**

* * *

**-Still in the alley-**

**Naruto's POV:**

I should really start to follow sayings like think before you act, and maybe I wouldn't have gotten myself into this big mess. Now I've got an unconscious Uchiha in my arms and an intimidating man to deal with in a dark alley with nobody to notice. And some people actually think I'm smart.

Before any of us could move, there was a puff of smoke beside the bulky man and an orange-haired guy wearing the same cloak appeared next to him. The new guy stepped towards the large man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Kisame."

The bulky man turned around to face the orange-haired man in surprise.

"He's not one of our kind, only a human! I bet I can kill him in—" But the orange-haired man shook his head.

"We're not here to kill. We need the boy, but we can't risk all the humans knowing. It won't make our work easier, if not harder." Humans? If we were humans, who were they? This was so confusing.

The large man sighed, and reluctantly agreed. Before I could ask who they were and what they wanted, they'd already left in two puffs of smoke. How could they even disappear and appear in smoke anyway? Like teleportation…

I didn't have time to worry about that, though, since I've got the Uchiha to handle. I stared at Sasuke. He was lying on me with an arm draped around my shoulders and I had both my hands around his waist. At first, I thought about just leaving him there. I mean, it's not my problem to deal with him, I could just leave it to the police if somebody finds him in the alley. But as I looked down at all the cuts and burns and abuse he's suffered, and how tired and broken he looked, I just couldn't bring myself to throw him in the alley. Who knows what kind of sick man might find him?

So I started dragging him towards my house. His body was amazingly light, and I was able to carry him all the way home without even getting tired. The hospital wasn't the right place right now, because I'd have to explain what happened. What would I say? Some guy teleported here in a puff of smoke and tried to abduct Sasuke? And what happens when they ask about his cuts and bruises? I'd say I picked on him every day at school and beat the crap out of him? They'd probably throw me out after that.

Wait…speaking of his injuries, I could tell they…they didn't come from me. I wouldn't have beaten him up this bad, I don't think I even had the strength to. It was probably someone older, someone strong. Someone not in the school.

But where would they come from?

I'll probably just ask the Uchiha when he wakes up.

I gently put him down on the couch and looked over some of his injuries. He had a broken wrist, and the other one was badly bruised. Almost all of his ribs had been broken, and I found it hard to believe how he could breathe so easily. He must've been lucky and none of them punctured his lungs. Numerous scars and cuts littered his whole body, but not as much on his face. He looked so peaceful just sleeping there, and I reached out to touch his face.

His skin was so smooth and soft, and I suddenly wanted to hug the poor little boy…what am I thinking? No way am I getting near the Uchiha! I decided to go get something for him to eat when he wakes up. Since I'd haven't even eaten yet because I'd planned to eat on the date with Neji, I decided to cook something up for me too…

Oh crap I forgot my date with Neji! What do I do, what do I do?!

In a hurry I glanced up at the clock which read 8:00. I was supposed to be there an hour ago! I didn't even notice how long it took to bring the Uchiha home! I need an excuse, and fast.

Oh Naruto, you are so screwed when Neji comes home.

As if on cue, there was a loud knock on the door. I froze in place, trying not to even breathe. Maybe it was just my luck, but Sasuke suddenly stirred in his sleep. He turned over onto his side on the couch and his dangling arm swung over to hit a cup on the table. I winced as it smashed onto the floor.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I know you're in there! Open this door _now_! Don't tell me I didn't warn you!"

I warily walked over to the door and opened it, bracing myself for Neji's attack.

Neji crashed in and stared at me, anger written all over his face.

"You sent me a text ten minutes before 7 pm saying you were on your way and where were you after that? Are you playing with me, Uzumaki, because I don't take kindly to people…people…"

His gaze suddenly traveled over to Sasuke, and his eyes narrowed.

"Who is he? Were you cheating on me?" Neji asked in a deadly calm voice, glaring at me.

What? Why would he think that? Sure, the blanket I gave Sasuke covered up most of his injuries, but didn't he know that I cared about him more than anything?

"What do you mean?" I asked, angry now as well. I walked over to Sasuke and tore off the blanket, and I heard Neji gasp and a "oh my god".

"Sasuke…is that you?" Neji whispered, walking over to the Uchiha slowly. "What happened to him?"

"I heard a scream in the alley on the way to the date and I saw a big, bulky guy in a cloak trying to kidnap him so I stepped in."

Neji's eyes softened and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry I said that Naruto, I was just mad waiting there for an hour and not knowing what happened to you."

I rubbed his back and kissed him gently. Neji was so cute sometimes.

"It's okay…I understand."

Neji broke away and started looking over some of his injuries. He frowned and shook his head after examining his wrist and ribs, looking up at me with worry in his eyes.

"These are serious, Naruto, why haven't you gone to the hospital?"

"I just don't know how to explain everything."

"I'm actually kind of glad you didn't," he said, looking down at Sasuke. I looked at him in shock.

"What, why?!"

"Do you think Sasuke would've liked that?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Naruto…I can tell by these injuries that these bruises were made days ago, maybe even weeks ago. My father hasn't been lecturing me all these years for nothing."

"Yeah, but what does that have to deal with Sasuke not wanting to go to the hospital?"

"I just feel there's more behind this, things we don't know about, things we might not ever know about. The only thing we can do is to wait until Sasuke wakes up. And even then, I don't know if he'll open up to us, especially you."

There was a moment of silence. His words hit me hard. I knew what impact I had on Sasuke, he practically avoided being in the same room as me.

I suddenly felt sorry for the Uchiha.

"Why did you rescue him in the first place, Naruto?"

That was a question I've been asking myself ever since I even brought him into the room. Why did I care? Why didn't I just leave him there for the gangs to find?

"I don't know…but I just didn't have the heart to leave him there."

Sasuke suddenly stirred again, and his eyes snapped open. He looked to me, then at Neji in surprise. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself up as much as he could.

Neji was the first to speak up.

"Sasuke, we're not here to hurt you," he said, patting him.

"Why…w-why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" I asked. At least he had to remember the kidnapping. I could understand if he never saw how I'd rescued him, since he was unconscious and all.

He shook his head. "Just…j-just let me go." Why did he want to get away from us this badly? Were there things he'd rather hide? Is that why he has no friends? I had a million questions just popping in my mind, waiting to be answered, but I knew swarming Sasuke with questions when he was in this state wouldn't be the best idea I've had. At times like this, I never knew what could hurt him.

"Why? Just look at you Sasuke, you need help. Serious help."

He shook his head again, tears forming in his eyes. "No…no please just let me go."

He tried to get up but I pushed him down, making fear cloud his eyes.

Neji glanced at me, wordlessly telling me to be careful with him. Sasuke was at a fragile state right now, both physically and emotionally.

"Sasuke, do you know why those people came for you?"

He shook his head again, this time with tears running down his face.

"Then why—" Neji sent me a warning look, motioning for me to back off. Sasuke turned to his other side, his back facing us. I could tell he was uncomfortable being around many people who were focused on him, staring at him.

"That's enough for today," Neji said softly, smiling at the Uchiha although he couldn't see it. "You can eat a bit now, and you can tell us tomorrow." He got up, brushed himself off, and headed towards my room. Neji motioned for me to follow him, and we went into my room and closed the door.

I faced him as soon as I heard the lock click. "Why did you—"

Before I could even ask, he put up a hand to stop me. "He needs time for him to trust us, Naruto. And who knows how long that'll take after what you've done. But in time, he'll open up to us. We can't push him now, it'll only make things worse."

"But—"

"We wait. End of story. He'll come to us when he's ready to."

I sighed, and gave in. I really wanted to know what happened to Sasuke, and his story somehow, I needed to know badly. But getting him to tell it wasn't going to be easy. If I were him, I wouldn't trust me either.

Neji hugged me again and kissed me.

"It'll be okay."

"But what about his injuries?"

"I don't think he'll like it if we go to the hospital…"

"Hey! Your dad can look over him. He's the best doctor in town! And if you ask nicely, he'll be gentle with Sasuke and not ask so many questions."

Neji's eyes brightened, and kissed me again.

"Maybe you're not so dumb after all."

I frowned, and went over to the kitchen to get dinner ready. I could hear Neji talking over the phone with his father. I hope his father wouldn't press Sasuke too much, I didn't know how much he could handle.

**Yay, third chapter done!**** I hope this was long enough for you you guys have any ideas or suggestions for the story, you can review or PM me.**

**Tell me if you think I should continue!**

**Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

'**Till next time,**

_**izzy**_


	4. Make it Right

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm back. Finally, FINALLY I found enough time to write this. I'm really, really sorry about the long wait, I just needed to think about the plot a bit more. I'll really, really try to update faster for the next chapter since I know it sucks when you get into a good story and the author just stops writing.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through the wait for all those people who are following this story. I love you all!**

**So...I'll shut up and let you read. This chapter gives you a little more info on why the Akatsuki are chasing Sasuke. ****Here you go! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**-Naruto and Neji's house-**

**Naruto's POV:**

Why? Why did I do this? It was all I could think about ever since I brought Sasuke in. I just couldn't get over why I brought the Uchiha in without even thinking about the consequences. Neji and I would have to go to school everyday so nobody was there to take care of Sasuke. Over the last couple of days, Sasuke had made it _very _clear that he wouldn't miss school even if the sky came falling down. But what happens if he was just too sick to go one day? Too sick to even move?

And then there was the chance that those…people, if I can even call them that, come chasing after him again. Could Neji and I go against a bunch of guys who know how to just disappear out of thin air? We wouldn't have a chance.

There was also the other question I couldn't answer…why I did I do all of that to Sasuke? Deep down, I knew the answer to that, but somehow I just didn't want to admit it. Not even to myself. It wasn't anything to be proud of.

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Naru, my dad's here to check on Sasuke," Neji said, popping his head into my room. I got up quickly and met his father in the living room.

"Good morning, Mr. Hyuuga," I said politely. I didn't know what kind of person Neji's dad was. Even though I was with Neji, I haven't met his family as many times as I would have liked.

"No need to be so polite, Naruto. I'm just here to do a quick check-up on this…friend of yours then I'll be on my way."

Friend? Was that what I considered Sasuke to be now? Or was friend going overboard?

Neji stomped on my foot, snapping me out of it. "Naruto," he hissed.

"Huh?"

Neji's father smiled. "I just asked if you would like to come with me or wait outside."

"Oh…uh…waiting outside's fine with me."

I pulled Neji over to sit on the couch while his father went into Sasuke's room.

"Have you talked to Sasuke about this?"

"Of course."

"And he's fine with it?"

Neji thought for a moment. "He's not…pleased with it, but he said it better than going to a hospital, and I took that as an 'okay'. You know, he's hard to understand. He has his way of saying things. You have to look into his eyes and think about what he's saying to understand it."

"Yeah, he's not a social person at all."

"He's so different from you it's funny. It like you two were born to be rivals. He's the quiet, smart one and you're the dumb idiot."

I shot him a look.

"All right, the funny, popular, athletic one."

I didn't reply, just stared at the ground.

"Who knows, you two might end up being great friends. I think Sasuke's a cool guy once you get to know him, Naruto."

"What? Me? With Sasuke? Are you kidding me?"

"Naruto, drop the act. I know you like him more than you let on." Neji looked at me. Stared right into my eyes. I hate it when he does that, it makes me feel like he can see right through me.

"And Naruto, I'm not dumb. Something's been bothering you lately."

"I'm just…I regret ever doing that to Sasuke, I feel like…I hate myself right now, you know that? I feel so guilty right now, like the time I ate that load of cake at Shikamaru's party and Choji didn't have enough? Or the time at the dance last year? Or—"

"Yes, Naruto, but this is what happens. You did something wrong, now you ave to make it right. Your relationship with Sasuke isn't going to correct itself just like that. You have to do something to earn Sasuke's trust back."

I thought about it for a moment. "I could be friends with him." And risk all of my reputation, but I didn't say that out loud to Neji.

"Oh, it's going to take more than that, Uzumaki. Just getting him to sit at your table with all your other friends isn't going to make things right between you two."

"Then what?"

"Get to know him. For real. Not just the basic stuff like his favourite color, or sport, or whatever. Get to know his past, get to know _everything _about him, so much that you could write a book about him. And do small things for him once in a while, nice things. Take it slow. With Sasuke, you could never know."

"You mean pry into his business when he's trying to put up as many walls as he can around himself?"

"Then break through them. If you really care about him, Naruto, you'd do it."

Before I could reply, Neji's father came in.

"How is he?" I asked, hurrying towards him with Neji following behind.

"I'm glad to say all his wounds are somewhat minor, only a few are a little serious. They'll all heal eventually, so he'll be up and healthy in no time."

Phew. Somehow I was relieved Sasuke was going to be okay. Neji talked to his father for a bit then sent him on his way. I opened the door to Sasuke's room and saw him curled up on his bed, shaking slightly.

"You okay?"

He nodded slightly but didn't say anything. I guess he really meant it when he told me he didn't like people touching him earlier. And probably with my presence here it was just making it harder.

* * *

**-Akatsuki Hideout-**

"So…I think you all know why I called this meeting," Madara said. The Akatsuki members were invited to a meeting, and everybody had guessed what it would be about.

"Sasuke again, isn't it?" Pein asked.

"I think we're just wasting time trying to catch the little brat. If we'd spent even half of that time towards completing our goal, we'd be halfway through all the tailed beasts!" Deidara exclaimed.

"I agree. We've been chasing that boy ever since he got away, and it's becoming a problem. We've focused on him too much to get anything done."

Madara was becoming annoyed. He'd called the meeting in hopes that his fellow members would agree with him and capture the boy immediately, but it seems like the meeting had taken a wrong turn.

"I don't care! That boy knows too much for him to be running around!"

"Then what do you want us to do? He's too hard to keep track of, Madara. He lives on the streets! For all we know, one day he could be in Konoha and the next day on a different planet! How could we capture him like that?"

"Just forget about capturing him. This kid is getting on my nerves."

"You don't mean—"

"Kill him. Kill Sasuke."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update faster this time :)**

**Next chapter...maybe Sasuke should reveal a bit more on his past...but I don't know yet I'll think about it.**

**As always, any ideas or suggestions are welcome.**

'**Till next time, **

**_Radiant Dreams_  
**


	5. Discovery

**Hey guys! Sorry this is really short but I tried to update faster :)**

**Here you go! Enjoy :)**

**-Normal POV (right before gym class in school)-**

"Alright, this is so stupid, Neji! I can't believe I agreed with you yesterday! Why am I listening to you anyway?" Naruto asked, glaring at Neji in the boys' changing room.

"Cause I'm your boyfriend and it's probably the most logical thing to do most of the time, considering the ideas you can come up with."

Naruto just glared harder. "You're making me go against everything I've done since the beginning of high school!"

"So you can dish it out but you can't take it? You did all those things to Sasuke and got his reputation to hit rock bottom, and now I just want you to do a few little nice things for him and you can't?"

"Neji…." Naruto put on his little pouty face that worked…most of the time. But this didn't seem like a good time.

"So what if he sits at "your table"? So what if he hangs out with your friends? He's not any different, Naruto, he never changed. You did. Remember the good friends you two were when you were younger?"

"You mean rivals," Naruto replied matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say."

Naruto didn't reply. His eyes were distant, almost dream-like…

**~~Flashback (when Sasuke and Naruto were really small, like around 7 or 8 or so)~~**

"_So…how are we gonna do this?" Kiba asked Naruto out on the playground._

_ Naruto stared at the badly drawn map laid out over the table._

"_So I've got Kiba, Choji, and Shino on my side, and Sasuke has Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee. And not to mention all those girls who are gonna be on Sasuke's side."_

_ Naruto thought about it for a minute._

_ "How come I get all the dumb guys and he gets all the smart ones?" he asked, looking around. Kiba was watching Akamaru chase his tail, Shino was inspecting his insects, and Choji was busy chewing on four bags of chips at once. _

_ Kiba rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you'd learn to make better bets than Sasuke, and grow a brain, people will actually want to side with you. I mean I'm on your side only because Sasuke didn't want me on his and now I'm stuck with you idiot until break is over."_

_ "Alright, whose side are you on anyway, dogbrain?"_

_ "Whichever one that's not yours."_

_ "Oh, just shut up Kiba."_

_ "So what's your plan?"_

_ "So look. Here's where we're going to start." His finger tapped a spot on the map of the playground where a line was drawn. It was labeled the 'starting line'. "And here's where our goal is." He tapped another spot on the playground where a tire swing was drawn. "The first one to reach the tire swing wins. So this is our path." He dragged his finger from the starting line to the tire swing._

_ "So….what's the plan, idiot?!"_

_ "As I was saying before somebody interrupted me,"—he glared at Kiba, who shrugged—"we're just gonna run as fast as we can to the swing. End of story."_

_ Kiba rolled his eyes. "What kind of plan is that? I bet Sasuke has something way better."_

_ "Hey, he's the one with the brains."_

_ "So you're admitting he's smarter than you?"_

_ "No I am not. Now Kiba, shut up or you're out of my team."_

_ "That's exactly what I want to do."_

_ Naruto faked a laugh. "Oh…um…okay…go…go on, then…of course I don't need you…hehe…"_

_ "Oh, you need me more than I need you, Naruto."_

_ Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke's voice echoed across the playground."_

_ "Hey dumbass, you ready?" Sasuke asked, smirking._

_ "Of course I am!"_

_ "Idiot."_

_ "Duck butt."_

_ "Dobe."_

_ "Bastard."_

_ Sasuke scowled. "Bring it on then, Naruto!"_

_Naruto started speeding towards the swing, which was on the other side of the playground. Sasuke just watched him, laughing. _

_ "Come on, let's go get him," he said, rushing after the blonde._

_ The bet ended with Naruto being tied upside down on a tree, with Sasuke and his team laughing. _

_ "You know…this reminds me of the time Kakashi laid out a trap after school and you just ran right into it," Sasuke remarked._

_ "Yea…even after he put a large "Don't fall into trap" sign right in front of that tree," Shikamaru added._

_ Naruto just hung there, hands crossed over his chest, mumbling something about 'Sasuke the bastard'._

**~~End of Flashback~~**

Naruto smiled at the memory.

"Neji?" he asked, looking around. His boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it…he left me here while I spaced out. I'm gonna be so late Anko's gonna kill me."

With that, he took off his shirt and hurried to change.

"N-Naruto?"

Naruto looked up, surprised there was anybody still there.

"What are you—" he said, but stopped. There was Sasuke, staring at him from the doorway. "Oh, hey Sasuke," he forced out. _Be nice, Naruto, be nice_, he told himself. Naruto was lost in his emotions. He wanted to be nice to Sasuke, yet one part told him that it would be the worst thing he'd ever do.

"What is that on your stomach?"

Naruto looked down. "Oh, you mean this?" He pointed to a mark on his stomach, shaped like a swirl. "I had this ever since I was young. My parents never told me why."

"Oh my god…" Sasuke whispered. "You…the mark…no…can't be possible…Na-Naruto…"

With that he passed out, falling right into Naruto's arms.

**How was that? Yea, I know it was short, but it's the best I can do for now.**

**By the way, while writing this story I thought of the song 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride. Sad story, poor girl :(**

**So…anyway, remember to review, follow, and favourite, people! Thanks for reading.**

'**Till Next Time,**

**Radiant Dreams**


End file.
